


Morganna

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthurian, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Childhood Memories, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Oniric, Sorceresses, spoilers livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si, lors de l’épisode « Dies Irae », ‘Anna avait vraiment séduit son frère, ainsi qu’elle le suggère ? Spoilers sur le livre VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morganna

**Author's Note:**

> L’orthographe fantaisiste du nom « Morganna » me vient d’un désir de me conformer à la tradition kaamelottienne, où les orthographes sont souvent volontairement altérées – à commencer par le nom même de la forteresse. Je suis aussi partie de l’idée qu’ « ‘Anna » n’était qu’une abréviation – d’où l’apostrophe devant. 
> 
> Cette version des personnages appartient à Alexandre Astier mais la trame, celle de la légende arthurienne, vient du domaine public. Les phrases en italiques sont des citations de la série, notamment « Loth et le Graal » (livre IV), « Miserere Nobis » (livre V) et « Dies Irae » (livre VI). 
> 
> Spoilers livre VI. Inceste non consenti, violence verbale, humiliation.

Depuis l’épisode du bain, Arthur n’a jamais vraiment pu garder les yeux ouverts. Les rêves vont et viennent dans son esprit décharné, des fantômes de conversation le hantent, les morts l’accueillent en vieux amis. Aconia, Manilius appartiennent maintenant au royaume des ombres, et leurs embrassades restent vaines ; mais quand il revoit Mevanwi, désormais sorcière, impossible de savoir elle fouaille vraiment ses souvenirs ou non. Il peine de plus en plus à dissocier l'onirique du tangible. Sans cesse, son esprit s’englue dans les Limbes, comme s’il hésitait toujours entre l’être et le néant.

Officiellement, il est en fait déjà décédé. Les druides sont formels : il a perdu tant de sang que c’est déjà une anomalie qu’il puisse rester éveillé. C’est là une conséquence de la magie blanche qu’a exercé Lancelot sur lui, une bénédiction secondaire que de lui conférer non seulement la vie, mais également une existence réelle. La reconnaissance gonfle le pauvre cœur fatigué d’Arthur à cette pensée. Sans ce soutien rémanent, affirment ses guérisseurs, le roi n’aurait été qu’une coquille vide incapable de raison. Seule sa volonté vacillante, prétendent-ils encore, l’empêche de pleinement reconstituer ses forces.

Père Blaise lui a demandé de sonder sa mémoire profonde, des souvenirs qu’il croyait perdus depuis longtemps. Des vestiges occultés par le temps, l'oubli, le chagrin. Le plus dur, c'est de retrouver la première fois qu’il a retiré l’Épée du rocher, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Chercher en permanence lui donne des réminiscences inattendues : le fait de voir sa tante Cryda essayer de siffler lui rappelle ainsi un épisode où, tout petit à Tintagel, il s’était blotti dans un coin, avec un morceau de pain et un bocal de confiture de fraise, et l’avait entendue l’appeler de la même manière, avant d’être battu. 

Il promène son regard dans la chambre, hagard, et…

…‘Anna se tient à son chevet, les yeux remplis de reproche, les poings fermés sur les tablettes qu’il a mis tant de temps à dicter. Étrange qu’il l’appelle encore par son surnom, un mot doux d’enfant, alors qu’ils n’ont même pas grandi ensemble. Elle se nomme Morganna et pourtant, ce nom n’a presque jamais franchi ses lèvres. Depuis quelques années, il le dérange, également, car il ressemble bien trop à celui de Morgan, cette fée censée l’emmener à Avalon le jour de sa mort.

Sa mort, c’est tout ce qui reste à raconter pour les archives de Père Blaise. Son suicide, aussi, et puis – il allait oublier – la première fois qu’il a retiré l’épée, lorsqu’il était petit. Mais ça, impossible de s’en rappeler. 

_« À quatre ans, on se souvient. »_ , lui assène-t-elle d’un ton sans réplique.

Oui mais non. Lui ne se souvient pas. Ni d’avoir été câliné par Ygerne, ni d’avoir été porté par Merlin. Et encore moins d’avoir joué avec sa grande sœur. ‘Anna. 

Il voit passer une tempête de souvenirs dans ses yeux acerbes et narquois, mais refuse de vouloir les décrypter. Il n’a pas envie d’entendre. Ils ont quatre ans d’écart, s’il ne se trompe pas ; ‘Anna se rappelle peut-être qu’à cet âge, elle a réclamé un petit frère pour jouer avec, qu’elle a vu le ventre de sa mère s’arrondir, mais que le bébé, on le leur a enlevé. 

Et puis, à huit ans, environ, elle l’a retrouvé chez Anton, a marché dans la neige avec lui, le froid et l’humidité dans les bottes, sa petite main gelée tenue par un grand druide barbu, qui leur murmurait à tous deux que tout se passerait bien… Il s’ébroue afin de chasser la vague déplaisante, cachée, réprimée.

« Vous dites que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s’est passé quand vous étiez toute petite… Entre nous, soyez honnête : Gorlois, vous vous en souvenez ?  
-Mon père, reprend sa sœur en insistant sur le ‘mon’ de sa voix de rocaille, était le meilleur homme du monde. Et le vôtre l’a assassiné. »

Au moins, elle revient à la raison et ne confond plus les générations, en l’accusant lui d’un crime qu’il n’a pas commis. Arthur a souvent eu la conviction tacite que l’esprit de sa demi-sœur battait la campagne, égaré sur des sentiers de pensée escarpés, frénétiques, anormaux. Alerté par les confusions délirantes dont abondent leurs (rares) conversations, lui ne peut rien faire pour l’aider dans sa démence présumée – nul ne semble d’ailleurs s’en soucier, ni à Tintagel, ni en Orcanie. C’est donc avec sa patience coutumière qu’il la reprend doucement :

« C’est pas ce que je vous demande. ‘Le meilleur homme du monde’, c’est quelque chose que vous avez entendu de la bouche de Mère. Mais vous, vous vous rappelez vraiment de lui ? »

Dans le souffle irrégulier de Morganna, une hésitation, un vide.

« Moi j’me rappelle bien d’Anton. Le fermier qui m’a élevé. Je sais plus bien comment ça se fait, mais il était chevalier, aussi. Enfin bref. » En racontant, Arthur se perd dans les souvenirs lointains. « Je me souviens des chèvres qu’on allait traire le matin, du pain bien chaud qu’on faisait cuire, du son du marteau sur la forge le soir. Des chamailleries avec mon frère de lait et de la manière dont Anton me défendait, des histoires sur les dieux qu’il nous racontait avant de dormir, et du médaillon qu’il m’a donné – et que j’ai encore. Parce qu’il m’adorait. Alors j’ai retenu tout ça. Son amour. »

Il n’ose plus se tourner vers Morganna, parce qu’elle ne dit plus rien. Aux reniflements assourdis, il la soupçonne même vaguement de pleurer.

« Est-ce que Gorlois vous aimait, ‘Anna ? », demande-t-il encore. 

Après un moment de silence, trop long pour être politiquement correct, la réponse :

« Je sais pas. Je crois que j’ai oublié son visage… » 

Elle se prend la tête dans les mains et semble réfléchir.

« Mon premier vrai souvenir, c’est le mariage d’Uther avec Mère. Et votre naissance, ensuite. »

Et ils n’ont pas grandi ensemble. Impossible de connaître vraiment l’Autre, dans de telles conditions, et de le considérer autrement que comme un étranger. Difficile de se voir, quand l’un est élevé par un paysan aimant, et l’autre, par de nobles et tristes femmes dans un vaste château – un lieu peuplé de remémorations bien moins tendres : la douceâtre amertume d’Ygerne envers Uther, les colères mémorables de ce dernier, la violence de Cryda qui estimait qu’éducation rimait avec bâton. 

‘Anna se souvient cependant du petit paquet de linge braillard, dans les bras de sa mère, qu’on avait vite expédié au loin. Puis, des années plus tard, d’une longue marche jusqu’au rocher de l’Épée. Elle se rappelle un peu d’avoir voulu prendre Excalibur, d’avoir été écartée, bousculée. D’avoir joué avec un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui bavardait beaucoup et qui l’avait taquinée. De détails triviaux, tels que seule la mémoire enfantine peut les compiler : des cailloux blancs et polis qu’ils avaient ramassés ensemble, de la terre et des feuilles dans ses longs cheveux, une boule de neige qui lui avait coulé dans le cou.

Morganna a l’impression que son demi-frère est en train de s’endormir, devant sa tirade mélancolique ; alors, comme dans un songe, elle fait surgir la proposition indécente, sortie de nulle part. 

_« Ça vous plairait de coucher avec votre demi-sœur? »_

Le refus mou d’Arthur, justifié par la morale et non par l’absence de désir. _« On n’a pas le droit de faire ça »_ ne signifie pas exactement la même chose que _« Je ne veux pas »_. Dans sa réplique sans appel flotte une ambigüité : ce qui est interdit, c'est ce qui fait le plus envie, dit-on.

Non qu’il désire sa sœur, loin de là. Il s’ébroue et se rappelle de ce qu’elle est vraiment. Plate comme une planche de pain, le regard torve, les mains hâves qui ne cessent de s’agiter comme des araignées pour fouiller ses papiers ; la personnalité vicieuse, louche, matoise ; des insultes plein la bouche et du mépris dans le regard.

Brune, au moins, de longs cheveux noirs semblables aux siens. C’est à peu près la seule chose qu’elle ait pour elle. Encore qu’elle les dissimule, réprimés en sévère chignon. Elle ne les met même pas en valeur, bien que cette coiffure austère dégage ses traits, et donc la dureté de sa mâchoire, de son regard. Enfant, il avait mis des feuilles mortes et de la neige dans sa chevelure, de la terre aussi ; ça l’avait fait pleurer… Il se fige en attendant que le souvenir fugitif s’efface – les larmes de petite fille, son rire ravi d’avoir pu atteindre grande sœur en l’embêtant. Si elle les avait laissés libres sur ses épaules comme à l'époque, elle aurait peut-être pu être « son type ». Le teint pâle d’une vraie Celte, mais la chevelure de jais d’une Latine. Et cet esprit brillant, quoique fracassé ; ce talent pour l’ourdissage de retors plans ; ce sens du sarcasme et cette vivacité. 

Mais il ne veut pas. Ils sont du même sang. Ils n’ont pas le droit.

_« Pourtant, vous y viendrez. Faites-moi confiance, vous y viendrez… »_

Il se rallonge, ferme les yeux et peut s’imaginer qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un cauchemar. Seulement, quand il rouvre les paupières, elle est toujours là, bloc de haine inexorable. Étrangement, elle semble plus proche, aussi. Presque penchée sur lui, sur son tabouret instable, à le fixer de ses yeux de serpent. 

« Tiens donc, lance-t-il d’une voix faiblarde, vous avez pas foutu le camp ?  
\- Pourquoi je ‘foutrais le camp’ de chez ma propre mère, Bâtard ? lui rétorque-t-elle.  
-Je sais pas, avoue le roi déchu. Mais elle peut tout à fait vous virer, je suppose. »

Elle éclate d’un rire jaune. 

« Vous supposez juste ; elle m’a déjà virée, une fois, mais pas ici. »

Il part pour se recoucher – en lui tournant le dos, cette fois – lorsqu’elle assène le coup de hache :

« De votre propre mariage.  
-De quoi ?! » 

Il s’est remis face à elle, perplexe.

« Mère. Elle m’a virée de votre mariage.  
-Ah, ça… » geint-il. Il somnole un instant, avant de se redresser d’un coup, en se souvenant d’un détail.

« Attendez, c’est des conneries. Vous étiez même pas là, à mon mariage.  
-Hélas, si. Vous ne m’aviez pas vue. Je vous guettais de loin, dans les hautes herbes. »

Arthur l’imagine bien, le regard fou et la voix vacillante. Des propos incohérents, des divagations et de la haine. Il n’a rien raté, en somme. C’est ce qu’il lui rétorque.

Mains croisées sur les genoux, sa sœur lui confie alors, d’une voix basse et dangereuse :

« Je voulais vous tuer.  
-Ben c’était pas la peine de se donner autant de mal. Vous avez vu : j’ai fait le boulot tout seul.  
-Vous vous portez mieux, pourtant, analyse-t-elle sans ironie.  
-C’est pas ce que disent les druides.  
-De toute façon, j’ai changé de plan. »

Inquiété, Arthur cherche encore à se recoucher (quelle est encore cette nouvelle fantasmagorie ? qu’est-ce qui pourrait être pire que le tuer ?). Lancée, ‘Anna passe brutalement au tutoiement, et continue :

« Tu avais une maîtresse, à Kaamelott.  
-Pas qu’une.  
-Pas qu’une, ça je te l’accorde. Mais y en avait une qui s’appelait… comme moi. »

Il sursaute. La voix nasillarde de sa femme, lors d’un retour de campagne, résonne dans sa mémoire.

_« C’est vrai que je suis pas aussi bien mise qu’Anna… »_

« Ouais et ben ? Quel est l’rapport ?  
-Rien, je constate, juste.  
-Et comment vous savez ça, vous, sans indiscrétion ?  
-Comment peux-tu être certain que ce n’était pas moi ?  
-Quoi ?! »

Agitation, détresse, affolement. ‘Anna se rapproche dangereusement. Elle est sur lui, maintenant.

« Ça s’est déjà passé ? » demande Arthur éperdu, en se redressant soudain, ce qui la fait presque tomber. Elle pousse un cri de rage mais cela ne le détourne pas de son questionnement, vital. « J’ai vraiment couché avec ma demi-sœur ?  
-Non, le rassure-t-elle avant d’éclater d’un rire féroce. Je voulais juste te faire peur. C’est aujourd’hui que tout se joue. »

Quelque chose de sombre et de pourri se tord dans les entrailles d’Arthur, le rend malade. Morganna se tortille sur lui, réveille par sa fausse sensualité des mécanismes enfouis, le force à accomplir sa volonté. _La moitié de la Bretagne lui est passée dessus…_ constatait Loth avec un détachement mêlé d’envie ; et c’est vrai que cette femme semble avoir des prédispositions à la volupté, un tempérament redoutable contre lequel son corps usé ne peut lutter – même si sa volonté s’arque-boute et refuse. Sa demi-sœur note ce contraste, ce refus, et s’en amuse cruellement.

« Vous vous servez de votre bite comme d’un enfant de cinq ans. Vous ne valez pas mieux que mon mari : vous êtes une gigantesque tarlouze.  
-Vous êtes quand même sacrément jetée, hein ! Ça fait combien de temps, à peu près, que vous avez tourné la carte ?  
-Je sais pas. », répond-elle puérilement.

C’est laborieux, c’est torturé, c’est douloureux. Une fois l’ignoble accouplement accompli, dans une totale sidération (au sens propre du terme), l’oubli ouaté vient tendre ses bras à Arthur, qui ignore encore si tout ceci n’était qu’une ténébreuse hallucination, un fantasme délirant de sa raison à l’agonie, ou une véritable menace qui a pris le voile du rêve afin de mieux se perpétrer. 

_« Je m’souviens pas, je m’souviens pas… »_


End file.
